Trouble Teens: The Story of a Saturday Detention
by bestgyrl
Summary: Detentions are never fun. Saturday detentions are even worse. But a Saturday detention full of people who you have unresolved issues with? Don't even get me started. Will these nine high-school kids make it out plotting to murder each other, or will the trouble-makers unite? Slight Jasper, Percabeth, hints of Teo. AU. Sorry if Jason and Piper are OOC, but they're hard to write.
1. Together Time for Troublemakers

**So, I wrote this a while ago and I decided that my account** **was getting a bit too stationary**** while I'm dealing with my stage of chronic writer's block. I'm posting the first chapter and, depending on the response, I'll decide whether or not to post the chapters that follow.  
**

**Freshmen: Nico  
Sophomores: Jason, Leo, Piper  
Juniors: Rachael, Annabeth, Percy, Grover  
Seniors: Thalia**

**Disclaimer: Right. If I really owned PJO, would I waste my time with FFN when I could just write a new installment and make more money? I didn't think so.**

* * *

(Percy's POV)

"This sucks," I said as I pushed the door open aggressively.

"Saturday detention _should_ suck. Why else would they do it on a Saturday?" my best and only friend, Grover, said.

"Why are we here again?"

"You pushed Nancy Bobofit into the fountain outside. And I think Mr. Burns just doesn't like me. Seeing me with you must've been like Christmas, Easter, and his birthday all rolled into one."

"Sorry about that, G-man," I said, patting his shoulder. "What room is this in again?"

"227C," he answered and we walked up to the second floor.

(Annabeth's POV)

"I can't believe this," I said to Thalia, who was sitting next to me at my desk. "They threw us in jail."

"Detention, Annabeth," she said, leaning back in her chair and placing her hands behind her head. "It's not jail."

"It might as well be," I pressed. "I can't believe that you dragged me into this."

"I still can't believe that you let me. But ditching class isn't that big of a deal. An afterschool detention would be fine, but a Saturday detention is overkill."

"A detention in itself is way too much!" I sighed. "But I guess it serves me right for succumbing to peer-pressure so easily. Let's just get this over with and never speak of it again."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it's not that bad." She looked toward the front of the classroom; I had chosen to sit in the back so that I wouldn't have to look at the teacher too closely. "Well, it wouldn't be if she wasn't here."

I looked to see who she was talking about. Rachael Elizabeth Dare was sitting by herself, a bottle of neon green nail polish in her hand. But she wasn't painting her nails; she was splattering her ripped, acid-wash jeans.

"Richie Rich," Thalia concluded.

"Have you ever actually talked to her?" I asked.

"No, but I can't see what she's even doing here. If her father is so important, then why doesn't she go to a private school and leave us all alone?"

"I don't know," I replied, just wanting to drop the subject. I was actually very surprised at Thalia for judging someone she didn't know very well.

"And then there are those two," she continued, looking three tables to our left. Big shot Jason Grace and his trophy girlfriend Piper McLean were sitting together, shamelessly flirting with each other. It was disgusting. I mean, everyone already knew they were dating—they made no effort to hide it. Why did they _always_ have to display it?

"Your brother is disgusting," I told her.

"You don't have to listen to the headboard at night," she said and my jaw dropped. Thalia really had no filter.

"I wonder what they got in for," I commented.

"Probably too much PDA. But Piper's dad is Tristan McLean; I don't see why she didn't just bribe the teachers."

I shrugged and the door opened, so my head whipped in its direction. I saw a boy with a black mop of hair and sea green eyes walk in, followed by a boy with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood; better known as Trouble and Nail-Biter. Grover got his name from just being a nervous wreck all the time, and his nails look horrible from all of the time that he seems to spend with nature. Percy's name was pretty self-explanatory.

Alright, I guess I was a bit quick to judge Thalia for disliking Rachael, because I'd never talked to Percy, but I disliked everything that I'd ever heard about him. He was sarcastic, rude, idiotic, and a slacker; definitely not my choice for a friend. Thalia might have been sarcastic and a little too relaxed, but she was nothing like him.

He and Grover took the seat in front of us and I crinkled my nose; the day was going to be less enjoyable than I thought.

"Something wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I _really_ don't like that guy," I whispered, making sure that he couldn't hear me. She looked at the back of his head, pressing her lips together critically, but didn't say anything to further the conversation.

The door opened again and Mr. Brunner walked in, a skinny Hispanic boy in tow. Mr. Brunner was smiling at whatever the boy was saying, but it was obvious to everyone but the boy that Mr. Brunner would've liked nothing more than to roll himself over with his own wheelchair.

"Mr. Valdez, could you please take your seat?" Mr. Brunner asked politely.

"No problem, Mr. B," Valdez said before walking to the remaining seat at Jason and Piper's table.

Mr. Brunner wheeled over to his desk and surveyed the room. He sighed and said, "Mr. di Angelo has failed to arrive on time," aloud. I think that it was supposed to be a thought. He looked at each of us again, this time more directly. "I will not say that I am happy with any of you, as you have all earned yourselves detention. This does not classify you as a bad person, but I sincerely hope that I do not see any of you next week."

The door opened and Nico di Angelo walked in, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Well, I suppose we all sort of _did_ just roll out of bed, seeing as it was seven in the morning, but he seemed to be trying to look half-asleep.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. di Angelo," Mr. Brunner said. Nico mumbled something incoherent before taking the seat farthest from everyone else. "As I was saying, I had hoped that I would be seeing none of you next week, but Mr. di Angelo will unfortunately be joining me again for another detention." He peered in Nico's direction, but Nico just shrugged. Mr. Brunner sighed and continued, "Please behave yourselves. I will be in my office, grading papers. I'll come back to check on you in one hour." He wheeled out and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he left, the room exploded with movement: Percy and Grover jumped from their seats and Percy ran to the other end of the room, apparently to play catch; Jason and Piper started kissing again; Valdez took wires, screws, and tools out of his backpack, probably to build something; Rachael started free-drawing on the board in chalk; and Nico's head dropped onto his table with a loud _bang!_

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Moving," Thalia answered, looking at me with an amused expression. "You didn't think that we all just sat here like little angels, did you? We're here; we might as well make the best of it."

I took this into consideration. What _did_ I think happened during detention? I never really thought about it, so I wouldn't know. "So what do we do?" I asked.

"Whatever. Just as long as it doesn't make Mr. Brunner come back."

I suddenly remembered that I had a deck of cards in my bag. "Do you want to play… Go Fish?" Thalia rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Mr. Brunner left and Thalia and I had played three games of Go Fish already; we were on our fourth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachael turn around, lean on the chalkboard, and sigh.

"Problem?" Thalia asked, not looking up at Rachael at all.

"Yeah, there's a problem. I'm bored."

"And what exactly should we do about that?" Nico asked, finally moving. He was so still that I was worried that he was dead. Not worried enough to check on him, but I was still worried.

"Why don't we all talk? Just because we're in detention doesn't mean that we have to ignore each other."

"Rachael," Percy said, "you seem like a nice person, but we don't really know each other. Why would we hang out at all?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that I wanted a new BFF, did I? I said that I didn't want to be bored. But fine. If you don't want to talk to anyone, you can go back to your stupid game of catch."

"But he's right," Nico said. "I don't know any of you personally, and I have never seen that kid" —he pointed to Valdez— "in my life." Valdez looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"I think he's a new kid," Piper said. "I've seen him in my biology class."

"My name is Leo Valdez, and, yes, I'm a new kid," Leo said, obviously irritated.

"Wait, I've heard about you," Rachael said. "There's a rumor that you've run away six times. Is that true?" Everyone turns to him. He looked down and started to angrily work with his screwdriver.

"What do you think?" he mumbled.

"I don't know," Rachael said, seeming genuine. "I don't believe too much of what I hear."

Leo squirmed in his seat but didn't answer, provoking a very irritated huff from Rachael. "Come _on_, guys!" she persisted. "Do we all _really_ hate each other that much?"

Thalia slammed her cards down on the table, apparently fed up. "Well _what_ exactly do you want us all to do?"

"We can all play a game," Rachael suggested.

"Like what?" Grover asked.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! _Would You Rather_? _Truth or Dare_? _Charades_? I really don't care, I just don't want to sit here and waste my day."

"Charades sounds like fun," I said, speaking up for the first time. It took about a minute, but eventually everyone grudgingly agreed and we all walked to the front of the room.

"So who's first?" Rachael asked, obviously feeling better. I heard Thalia quietly snort beside me.

"She suggested it," Percy said, pointing to me. "She should go first."

"Fine," I said, glowering at him, and I walked to the desk in front of everybody.

* * *

**So, as you've seen, Annabeth's sort of a teacher's pet, Grover can be a nervous wreck, Percy's cocky, Jason's a man-whore (he doesn't** **have much of a personality, so I gave him one!), Piper's his pretty girlfriend, Leo's new and lonely, Nico's a bit of a drag, Rachael's pretty demanding, and Thalia's laid-back. I said a mouthful. So tell me what you think!**


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Dang, I've been gone for a while! I really din't understand how hard high school is. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to post, but I decided that the time was right. So sorry about it's length.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even try to get me sued.**

* * *

(Thalia's POV)

Annabeth walked towards the board, stroking her chin, apparently trying to think of something to show us. Then she smiled and nodded like she had an idea before turning to us.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

She started off by tracing a square in the air in front of her with her fingers. Then she held out her right hand and started moving her thumb like she was clicking something…

"Is it a TV show?" I asked. She nodded and proceeded to hold up three fingers.

"Three words," Rachael stated, getting another nod from Annabeth, who then held up four fingers and patted her forearm. Rachael spoke again, "Four syllables."

Annabeth nodded again. Then she stood on her toes and held her arms up above her head.

"Tall?" Grover asked, sounding very unsure, and Annabeth shook her head. She stayed on her toes but she started waving her arms everywhere.

"Flying…?" Leo asked, looking up from what looked like a small robot. Annabeth shook her head once more, seeming to lose patience. She started moving her hands more frantically.

"Large? Big?" Piper suggested. Annabeth nodded and held up two fingers.

"Next word," Rachael said. Annabeth clapped her hands together once, creating a loud sound.

"Clapping?" Percy asked. Annabeth shot a quick glare his way before shaking her head. She made another sound by hitting Chiron's desk repeatedly.

"Banging?" I suggested and she held her hands a shoulder's width apart before bringing them closer together, as if saying to shorten the word. I tried guessing again, "Bang?" She frantically nodded her head.

"_Big Bang Theory_!" Rachael exclaimed and I held my ear in annoyance. Annabeth nodded, smiling at Rachael.

I heard Percy groan to my right before he said, "You _actually_ watch that? It's not funny!"

"_I_ like it," Annabeth snapped and even I could feel the ice in her voice. She walked back over to me and sat down. With Rachael being the person controlling the game, I decided to not participate in the next round. I spaced out for a while before I felt eyes on me. My head snapped to my left and I saw Leo quickly look down, his face flushing red. That was weird.

"This is getting boring," Nico said and I realized that I had missed Rachael's turn and who-knows-how-many more.

"Do you have another game idea?" Rachael asked him. Nico shrugged, but then Piper raised her hand slightly. We all looked at her and she said, "We could play _I Never_."

I leaned forward in my desk and said, "Just to clear, we're not playing the strip version of this game, right?" My question was more so aimed at Jason than at Piper. When they realized this, Piper and everyone else stared at Jason.

Jason snorted. "Not with you here," he said to me.

"Great," I retorted.

"Alright, everyone put up ten fingers," Piper said, putting up ten fingers. Everyone followed her example.

"So who's first?" Grover asked. Everyone around him yelled "Not it!", but he didn't realize and yelled it last. Grover sighed and started to think. "Alright… Never have I ever… sworn."

"Well, fuck," I said and put down a finger; so did everyone but Grover.

"Are we going clockwise?" Leo asked.

I looked at him and nodded, which caused him to blush and look down. I shook it off and said, "Which means Annabeth is next."

Annabeth sighed and then said, "Never have I ever been kissed." Once again, everyone but the speaker put a finger down.

"I didn't know that this game was going to be so childish," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Try to make it interesting, Thalia."

"Never have I ever… broken someone else's arm," I said. I looked around and saw that only one person tentatively put their finger down: Annabeth. My jaw dropped and I smiled so big that I thought my face would crack. "Was it on purpose?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she said shyly. "I didn't mean to _break_ it, but I _did_ mean to hurt her."

"Wow," Percy said, a chuckle escaping from his smirking lips. "Annabeth Chase, the Golden Child, has anger issues. Who knew?"

"Shut it," Annabeth said harshly, not even turning to him. His face fell at her comment and the tension in the room was suddenly noticeable.

"I think it's your turn, Leo," I said.

He started to concentrate. "Um… Never have I ever… gotten suspended." Jason, Percy, Nico, and I put down a finger.

"Never have I ever," Piper said, not needing to be reminded that it was her turn, "been arrested."

Thankfully, no one put their fingers down. The game went on and Jason, Rachael, and Nico took their turns. Percy was thinking when Annabeth said, "How long have we been here?"

"Almost an hour," Leo replied.

"Isn't Mr. Brunnercoming back soon?"

We all froze and started listening hard. Sure enough, the far-off sound of a door clicking was heard. "Back to our seats!" I whispered frantically. Everyone shot up and rushed as quietly as they could back to the seats where they originally were. Everyone slumped in their chairs as if they were being bored to death. We were just in time, because Mr. Brunner cracked open the door not even a second later.

"Very good," he said. "I'll be back in two more hours. Keep behaving." He shut the door and I could hear him wheeling back down the hall. When his door opened and shut again, I knew we were in the clear.

"That was too close," Annabeth said.

"Eh," I answered back.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Let me know! I'll try to not let two months pass next time, but I make no commitments. I tend to be bad at them...**


End file.
